The Twins
by CrazyRaBit
Summary: Iss ein kleines Oneshot, über zwei zwillinge mit gegensätzlichen fähigkeiten, ähnlich wie bei Jane und Alec, handelt im Krieg im Süden. Vielleicht schreib ich noch mehr...


Die Stadt Torreon, in Mexiko war alles was von Tamaras Gebieten noch übrig war. Meine Herrin, war keine schlechte Feldherrin, aber in letzter Zeit hatten wir einfach nur Pech gehabt. Zuerst war unser Angriff auf Mazatlan und Fresnilo abgewehrt worden und dann hatten wir auch noch die Nördlichen Territorien verloren. Torreon war alles was uns geblieben war, entweder wir könnten die Stadt hallten oder würden vernichtet werden, so war das eben in Mexiko, so war der Krieg.

Die Sonne war schon nicht mehr am Horizont zu sehen, und nur noch wenig von ihrer Kraft erhellte den Himmel.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, sich endlich wieder richtig bewegen zu können. Die Tage waren hier so endlos lang und von den Nächten hatte ich nicht viel. Meistens verbrachten wir sie auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Wenn ich daran dachte wie es so weit gekommen war, musste ich unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Es war so typisch, das gerade mir dieser Mist passieren musste. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau an den Tag der alles veränderte.

Im Grunde war es ziemlich grotesk und unwahrscheinlich lächerlich, sicher war das der Grund warum Tamara mich ausgesucht hatte.

Ich konnte es mir genau vorstellen, wie sie in der Eingangshalle vom Hotel gesessen hatte und Ausschau nach neuen Rekruten gehallten hatte. Ihr musste die kleine Gruppe von siebzehn bis achtzehn jährigen Schülern echt wie ein Lotto gewinn vorgekommen sein. Besonders als sie merkte dass es Touristen waren. Es war so einfach für sie gewesen unseren Lehrer zu überreden in ihre Falle zu tappen. Ich erinnerte mich noch daran wie sie damals mit ihm gesprochen hatte und Mr. Gregory uns kurz darauf verkündet hatte das wir am nächsten Tag einen Ausflug machten zu einer alten Mayastätte. Wir hatten uns tierisch gefreut. Mr. Gregory war als erstes dran gewesen, er war noch jung und deshalb immer noch geeignet. Danach waren wir an der Reihe, wir hatten keine Chance. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich gewesen, aber selbst als das Gift meinen Körper innerlich verbrannte hatte ich die Hand meiner Schwester nicht losgelassen. Das war jetzt fünf Jahre her.

Wir beide waren die einzigen die von uns noch lebten, naja oder noch existierten.

Tief in Erinnerungen versunken erreichte ich den Stadtrand und den Anfang der Wüste.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" Sally sah mich erleichtert an. „Ich hab mir schon sorgen gemacht."

Selbst nach all den Jahren wunderte ich mich immer noch über das aussehen meiner Zwillingsschwester. Ihre schulterlangen dunkelblonden Haare waren grob gestuft und standen an den spitzen leicht ab. Ihre blasse Haut war eigentlich nichts neues, nur das sie jetzt noch blasser war als vorher. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich fast schon radikal verändert, es war hübscher geworden, und ähnelte ihr fast nicht mehr, nur die vier runden Narben an ihrem linken Auge waren noch vorhanden. Am meisten wunderte ich mich jedoch über die blutroten Augen.

Andererseits war ich nicht viel besser dran. Wenn ich in den Spiegel sah erkannte ich mich einfach nicht wieder. Natürlich waren da Andeutungen von meinem früherem ich, wie zum Beispiel die verschieden großen Ohren, die kantigen Wangenknochen oder das dunkelblonde Haar, aber der Rest hatte sich verändert. Wahrscheinlich sogar zum besseren, jedoch war ich nicht eitel genug um mich selbst als Hübsch zu bezeichnen.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Jetzt sah ich mich verwundert um. Ich sah vier Neugeborene, aber sonst waren wir allein.

„Tamara hat gesagt sie trifft uns draußen in der Wüste, sie will das wir schon mal voraus laufen und ein bisschen mit Marias Püppchen spielen." Sie sagte das in einem lässigen Ton, aber ich wusste dass es ihr gegen den Strich ging zu Töten, aber was sollten wir anderes machen? Sterben?

„Na denn!?" Langsam wurde ich ein wenig Nervös. Tamara war sonst immer bei einer Schlacht anwesend, notfalls Kämpfte sie sogar mit. Sally hatte zwar gesagt dass sie später dazu stoßen würde, aber irgendwie war das einfach nicht richtig.

„Komm schon Ian. Sonst bist du es doch der es kaum erwarten kann bis es endlich losgeht!" Ein leichtes lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Sally hatte recht, normal war ich derjenige der es kaum erwarten konnte dass es endlich losging, aber ich wurde dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los. Es verunsicherte mich, so als ob mir etwas wichtiges entging. Ich wusste das ich Tamara vertrauen sollte, immerhin war sie meine Herrin, aber ich hatte schon zu oft gesehen wie sie ihre Krieger einfach abmetzeln ließ, ohne Reue. Denn im nachhinein waren wir alle austauschbar.

Verunsichert sah ich meiner Schwester in die Augen, und merkte dass sie zu demselben Schluss gekommen war wie ich. Tamara würde uns Opfern, das stand außer frage und wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch genau das vor.

Aber was sollten wir tun? Einfach abhauen, kam nicht in frage weil die Neugeborenen Tamara sehr Loyal waren, immerhin versorgte sie sie mit Blut. Andererseits waren sie auch kein wirkliches Problem für uns beide, und nobel in den Selbstmord gehen für das wohl unserer Herrin viel auch flach, dazu waren wir zu egoistisch.

Angestrengt suchte ich nach noch einer Möglichkeit, aber im Endeffekt hatten wir keine andere Wahl, und ich merkte dass Sally zu demselben Schluss gekommen war.

„Mann geht mir das auf die Eier." Mit einem lauten seufzen drehte ich mich zu den Neugeborenen um, und stand auch schon im nächsten Moment vor ihnen.

Überrascht sahen die anderen drei zu, während ich eiskalt den Kopf des ersten von den Schultern trennte, sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit zu reagieren. Mit unglaublicher Genugtuung sah ich wie sie mich erst verständnislos anschauten und dann rasend vor Zorn direkt auf mich zukamen.

Gehirnlose Bastarde! Mit schnellen schritten wich ich ihnen aus, und Griff sie von der Seite an. Ich packte den Arm des Neugeborenen, der mir am nächsten stand, und zerbrach ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck. Seine schreie konnte man bestimmt noch ein ganzes stück weiter hören, das Problem daran war nur das es die anderen noch rasender machte. Wieder war ein schrei zu hören, doch diesmal war ich es. Zwei par rasiermesserscharfe zähne hatten sich in meinen Arm und Oberschenkel gebohrt.

Ein kräftiger Schlag ins Gesicht ließ meinen Angreifer ein gutes Stück nach hinten fliegen. Jetzt war ich aber richtig angepisst.

Ich spürte das leichte stechen in meinen Händen und drückte sie fest auf die Brust des Neugeborenen an meinem Beim. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und er bewegte sich nicht mehr. Wütend packte ich seinen Kopf und trennte ihn vom Rest des Körpers, danach waren die Hände dran und so machte ich weiter bis nur noch ein kleiner Haufen aus leblosen gefrorenen Steinen übrig war.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Sally um die anderen gekümmert und warf jetzt die angekokelten Überreste auf meinen Haufen, als sie fertig war zündete sie alles an.

Fast sofort bildete sich der dicke purpurfarbene Rauch und der Gestank von Weihrauch breitete sich aus.

Ich war zufrieden. Unsere Gaben hatten sich wieder einmal als nützlich erwiesen. Sallys Hände waren immer noch umhüllt von diesen unheimlichen blauen flammen.

Als es endgültig Dunkel geworden war, rannten wir in die Wüste, und Richtung Norden davon…

___________

Ok iss nur ein kleines Oneshot, hatte einfach mal Lust was zu schreiben. ^^

Hoffe es gefällt euch…

PLS Last mir ein Review da ;p


End file.
